Starbucks Obsession
by Ms.Smilee
Summary: Kirk is obsessed with the Starbucks coffee shop on campus. Well, okay. The coffee's okay there. But it's the coffee boy behind the counter that he's obsessed with. Spirk. Fluff. AU. AH (All Human). Multi-Chapter Fic. College Fic. Eventual Smut in later chapters.


**Hey guys! I'm back with another story... *hides behind curtains* I know, don't kill. I know you guys want more Breaking Your Own Hearts (OMG, 173 reviews for just 13 chapters?!) but I'm kinda stuck... *guilty face***

**Sooooo, in the mean time, SPIRKITY SPIRK SPIRK! Hahaha, sorry. I just have a lot of feels.**

* * *

**This story is dedicated to the crazy girls that helped me write this! Like, we were all on kik, talking about Spirk and Star Trek, and then we started sort of RP (not really) and then one girl said that Jim should work at a coffee shop...and then this happened. :3 Don't blame me. Spirk just happens. **

**So yeah. Girls, if you reading this. I LOVE YOU! YOU GUYS ARE MY PEOPLE AND ARE SO AWESOME! :3**

* * *

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

Starbuck Obsession

* * *

_Kirk is obsessed with the Starbucks coffee shop on campus. Well, okay. The coffee's okay there. But it's the coffee boy behind the counter that he's obsessed with. Spirk. AU. Multi-Chapter Fic._

* * *

Chapter One:

Kirk has an obsession. Everyone does. What's his? The Starbucks coffee shop. Not the coffee particularly. Although he did enjoy how it woke him up after a harsh hangover. But no. His obsession with Starbucks was not the coffee itself.

It was the cute coffee guy behind the counter. Kirk had become fascinated with the Starbucks guy a couple of weeks ago.

Bones had invited him to some coffee after a tough test for their World Relations class…

"Why can't we just go out for Pizza instead Bones?" Kirk complained as Bones held the door open for him.

He enter the Starbucks shop and looked around. He saw a couple of other students he knew. Other than that, it was fairly deserted.

They chose a table by the windows, so they could stare at people passing by.

Kirk sighed. He didn't exactly enjoy these place, they were dull and boring with lame music. But he'd make an exception for Bones, his best friend.

"How do you think you did on the test?" Bones asked, getting out his laptop.

Kirk winced. "Well, considering I had sex with Gaila last week and didn't even say good bye after, and now she hates me. I don't think she'll give me that great of a score…"

Bones just stared at him. "You fucked our World Relations teacher?" He finally asked.

Kirk shrugged, causing Bones to sigh.

"God dammit Jim. Why can't you ever take anything seriously?"

"Yolo," Kirk said. Bones rolled his eyes.

"Do you want something?" Bones asked.

Kirk nodded. "Sure. Go get me something tangy,"

"Come and get it with me, you lazy ass," Kirk sighed and stood up, following him to the counter.

There was no line, so they stood in front of the counter.

A dark skinned beauty came from the back room and stood in front of the register.

"Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get for-." She stopped smiling and talking. She glared at Kirk.

Kirk thought she looked familiar, but couldn't think of a name.

"James T. Kirk. The guy who broke my friend's heart last week,"

"Shit," Kirk muttered. "Uhm, who's heart did I break? There were multiple last week," He said, speaking louder so she would hear him.

Her glare turned hostile. "I'll have you know that Gaila is thinking of quitting teaching because of you." She said, placing a hand on her hip.

"Ah, Gaila!" Kirk exclaimed. This must be the 'lovely' Uhura that Gaila mentioned. A quick look at her name tag confirmed that.

"Look, I'm sorry-." He began.

"No, you're not," She stated coldly.

"I am so confused," Bones cut in.

They ignored him though. "Why does it matter anyway?" Kirk said. "It was only one night!"

"Gaila is very sensitive and gets attached easily,"

"Not my fault I didn't know," Kirk muttered.

Uhura put two fingers to each temple and took a deep breath. "I can't deal with you," She muttered. She turned around. "Spock, can you take these costumers? I have a headache." She shouted into the back room.

"I suppose," A formal voice called back.

With one last glare directed towards Kirk, Uhura disappeared through the same door she came through.

They waited a couple of seconds before a tall dark haired guy came through the same door.

Kirk gasped and his eyes widened.

"Damn," he thought. "Who is _that_?"

* * *

**Awe man. This chapter is FRICKING SHORT! DANGIT! Like, I've had chapters that were 10,000 words long! AND THIS ONE IS 598 WORDS LONG! LIKE WUT? SERIOUSLY! The next chapter is going to be long. I hope. IDEK.**

* * *

**Please review! It helps and inspires me! And I just love to smile creepily at your reviews! *hides under desk***


End file.
